


玻璃之海 （ABO）Ep.4

by loveiskk



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 01:08:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14367645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveiskk/pseuds/loveiskk





	玻璃之海 （ABO）Ep.4

刚睡醒过来已是第二天的中午，催情剂的药效已经过去，脑袋还是有点昏昏沉沉的，更不用说昨晚被折腾得酸软不已的身体了。  
感觉到从身体的后方传来微妙的异物感，刚有点不适地动了动，才发现堂本光一的性器居然还插在自己身体里！

他已经记不清昨天晚上他们总共做了几次了，后来在浴室清理完后，又折腾了一次，从浴室做到了床上，做完便直接疲惫不已地睡下。只是没想到堂本光一这个流氓居然把他那物插在自己身体里睡了一晚上。  
刚难受地扭动着腰，想要把身体里那霸道的肉根弄出去，他的动作却牵动了身后的人。  
光一在半梦半醒间敏感的部位收到刺激，他发自本能强硬地把身旁人拉回来，并用半硬的那物往温热的甬道里顶了顶。  
“啊—”  
昨晚才被狠狠蹂躏过的后穴又酸又软，受不了突然的顶弄，刚呻吟了一声，肠道本能地收缩。  
这下身后的堂本光一也完全被弄醒了，像一只猫科动物一样把脸往刚的脖子上蹭。本来就晨勃的性器涨大了两圈，把后穴撑得满满的，开始缓慢地往里头抽插起来。  
刚的身体被光一壮实的手臂固定在床上，无处可逃，只能任由光一那勃发的肉刃从后方抽插着他那酸软不已的后穴。  
“光一……”  
“嗯？”  
光一在他身后专心地啃着他散发白檀幽香的后颈，留下深深浅浅的吻痕。胯下的动作也逐渐粗暴了起来，用自己硬挺的性器攻击着那逐渐湿软的甬道。  
“我不行了……”刚摇着头，喘息着想要求饶。  
“谁让你自己惹火的，嗯？”  
“哪里有……啊！”  
光一找到了刚敏感的位置，坏心地对着那里狠狠地捅。无上的快感冲刷着刚的神经，他的喘息变得紧促起来，幽密的后庭中渗出蜜液。  
“就这么喜欢这里吗？”光一抚摸着刚后脑勺凌乱的发丝，俯在他耳边轻声说，“你流了好多水。”  
光一用一只手把刚一边的大腿抬了起来，方便自己顶入得更深更重。

刚咬着下唇尽量控制自己的呻吟声，觉得身体里的肉刃又涨大了一圈，插入到了可怕的深度。  
光一用侧躺的姿势整整抽插了他半个小时，性器带出的水把刚的大腿内侧和床单都打湿了。刚中途就坚持不住被插射了，前方的性器颤抖了一下，射出了稀薄的液体。后穴也一阵阵地收缩痉挛，夹得光一极其舒畅，把深埋在刚体内的肉棒又抽动了好几十下才射了出来，温热的精液全数浇灌在刚的肠壁上。  
   
高潮过后的光一把手圈在刚的不断起伏的胸前，用力收紧，似乎想要把刚揉进自己身体一般紧紧地抱住。刚感受着从后背传来的强而有力的心跳声，觉得无比的安心。  
   
那一刻刚清晰的感觉到，他爱这个男人。  
不是因为他是他的Alpha。  
而是因为他是堂本光一。  
   
   
\-------------------------------  
   
起床后的两人都饥肠辘辘的，连忙点了一个Room Service。  
刚吃完美味的汉堡扒，又吃了两份甜品，觉得整个人都活过来了，便让光一给他讲讲昨天后来发生的事情。  
   
昨天光一解决完Moonlight的事情后，已经是深夜，回到家后才发现刚不见了。  
幸好之前他送给刚的雪花脚链里面装了GPS，跟他手表里面用的是同一套系统。  
听到这里刚略微皱了一下眉头，光一也跟他解释道之前送的时候忘了跟他说，如果刚不喜欢的话可以把GPS拿掉。  
刚想了想自己也没有什么行动是需要瞒住光一的，多一层保险也好，就说没有关系让光一接着说。  
光一查到刚的定位在千叶的海边仓库之后，便立马带着人赶过去。但偏偏上村在仓库园区内装了信息干扰器，GPS也无法准确定位，光一和手下的人只能在下着暴雨的深夜把整个园区的仓库一间一间打开检查。刚听得一阵心疼，难怪光一赶到的时候浑身冰凉，头发也全是湿的。  
“幸亏来得及。”光一抱着刚，亲吻着他额间的头发，心中满是后怕。想到上村那人渣想要做的凶恶的事情，如果他们晚到一步简直不堪设想。  
刚回抱着光一，其实他回想起那寒冷的仓库和阴鸷的上村，心里也是一阵颤栗。  
   
   
根据新修订的《Omega保护法》，绑架和意图强奸已标记的Omega是重罪，再加上堂本集团私底下也使了点力气，上村被判重刑，基本上要牢底坐穿了。藤木老狐狸倒是及时的撇清自己，在光一和刚面前滔滔不绝地说自己只吩咐上村定期到东京来代替自己看望一下刚，顺便把刚的近况告诉他的母亲，发誓自己绝对不知道上村有这种龌龊的心思。  
刚看着藤木在他和光一面前演戏，觉得快要忍不住翻白眼的冲动了。光一倒是客气又滴水不漏地对藤木说做他们这一行手下的人心思活络实难避免，希望他借此机会好好整顿一下下属，以后彼此还是生意上的好伙伴。藤木唯唯诺诺的答应着，眼睛也不敢多瞟便离开了。  
这次的事件让藤木会在关东的黑帮圈的名声扫地，二把手胆敢无视会长擅自行动也就算了，还绑架在东京最有势力的堂本家族长子的夫人，这下藤木想要竞选组长的美梦也算是彻底破碎了。  
   
   
这个事件发生后的一段时间内，刚觉得光一快要轻微PTSD了。他坚持要每天接送刚到美术馆上下班，出去逛街也总是跟在刚身后两步的地方，刚连转个身都差点要碰到他，更别说时刻锁定的目光了，连旁边的龟梨有时候都觉得刚都快要被他老板盯出一个洞了。  
但是光一盯得再紧毕竟也是有无法在刚身边的时候，于是最近也在帮刚物色合适的贴身保镖。  
   
某天下午，光一把一个身材娇小的女生带到刚的面前，对他说：“这位是你以后的贴身保镖，高桥南。”  
“刚さん你好，叫我高桥、小南或者Takamina都可以，以后请多多指教。”眼前的女生对刚深深地鞠了一个躬，朝气满满地说道。  
刚从信息素感受到她是一个Alpha，但这只到他肩膀的身高让他觉得就像是一个初中生的妹妹，忍不住摸了摸她的头。  
“请多多指教。”  
谁知道一旁的光一直接把他的爪子拎开了，不满地道。  
“除了我不许乱摸别人。”  
“哈？你有什么好摸的？”  
堂本光一挑了挑眉，笑得一脸神秘莫测。  
“我哪里好摸你不是最清楚吗？”  
   
这个对话的神转折令高桥南看得目瞪口呆，她感觉到自己的肩膀被谁拍了一下，扭过头去看到龟梨和也一脸习惯的表情，默默地把她领出了这虐狗之地。  
   
   
时间匆匆地掠过，一转眼已是初夏。  
最近这段时间刚总觉得莫名的嗜睡，吃饭的时候也总是没什么食欲，但是饭后不久却又有饥饿感袭来。刚本来就对气压比较敏感，觉得可能只是换季的原因。但光一看到刚最近总是精神不振、茶饭不思的，就决定周末带刚去医院检查一下。刚便随着光一到了医院，做了简单的抽血和激素测试，检查结果很快就出来了，非常的简洁明了。  
   
刚怀孕了。


End file.
